


Amon A Boat

by Tortellini



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Short, Short One Shot, Suicide, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: There's even a pun in the name, get it? Two brothers are on a boat escaping to god know's where. Things don't go exactly as planned though.Oneshot/drabble





	Amon A Boat

"When he crashed the Sato mobile, he became a 'fender-bender'," Noatak said, grinning a little to himself as he steered the speedboat.

"Enough with the jokes." Noatak's younger brother Tarrlock muttered exasperatedly. He was leaning raggedly behind him, on the boat too of course. 

"Aw c'mon. I've only got one more." Noatak said a little too eagerly. 

"Say it. And I swear on Dad's grave I will kill us both." Tarrlock growled. He wasn't one at all to make useless, empty threats. To prove his point he put his equalist-gloved hand over the electrical circuit. 

"Okay fine. I'm sorry," Noatak murmured. And they were silent. 

Tarrlock sighed and blinked a bit sleepily. Long strings of brown hair flailed around his face from the rough sea-salty wind. His still-gloved hand had nearly dropped back onto his lap, but only nearly, when--

"...but you didn't have to  _blow up_ on me--" Noatak said, smirking.

Tarrlock's glove came down on the circuit. The one that connected to all the electricity on the boat. It electrocuted both of the brothers. 

BOOM.

They and their ship went up in a black smoky mushroom-cloud. 


End file.
